


Routine

by phantomystery



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, No gender specified, So Married, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomystery/pseuds/phantomystery
Summary: You and Jim are married and quarantined! Which is great! But it got boring and repetitive real quick, and it kinda makes you feel a little ill, but that's okay! It all works out in the end.
Relationships: James Root/Reader, Jim Root/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self indulgent bc i just wish i was married to jim and it's 7am and i havent slept. all punctuation and grammar rules went out the window so im sorry in advance.

with a worldwide pandemic and a slowly deteriorating 'career' at a local headstart school program for these, like, 5 year olds going down the drain, you were losing it. quarantine didnt start off terrible, sure, but now you're 9 months in and hyper aware of how long it's been going on, and you just want it to be over with, damnit.

it was all fun and games at first; you taught yourself how to bake new things & how to press flowers & you built birdhouses (and feeders) for christ sake.  
(you started the birdhouse endeavour because watching your husband walk himself into the backyard early in the morning in his old man slippers & old man robe, craning his neck just to catch a glimpse of em playing in the trees, was just pitiful and you had to do something about it.)

but now you've gotten to the point where everyday is bleeding together more and more and you keep track of the time of day according to the routine you and jim have built over the last couple of months. you two are comfortable in each other's presence & comfortable being on opposite sides of the house for hours on end.  
(cuz, as jim told you over dinner one night, "well, hun, we're not in our twenties anymore. im quite positive you know im not goin' anywhere and neither are you... i think." which made you scoff cuz, sure he was joking, but where the hell would you wanna go anyway, yknow? you're content and very happy where you're at with who you're with. always have been.) and it's tiring for some reason, and you start feeling robotic, almost, but it's whatever. just a short little slump that you'll get over. eventually.  
but jim notices, you guess, and one day, he's decided to say carpe diem, or some shit, and change the routine which pushes you off balance. he comes out of his lair (it's only 2pm, which is hours before he usually exits that dungeon.) with his guitar in hand, and he sits beside your feet as you're reading a new book in the front room and sipping tea. you're dumbfounded at this but you reach down anyway and scratch your fingers into his hair while he pulls at the strings, cuz what else are you supposed to do when your husband drops himself to his ass in front of you at perfect hair playing distance???  
and he fucks around on his guitar for probably half an hour before you stretch and he squeezes your foot while asking if you want to order takeout for a late lunch.

and it's the day after that when jim ushers you outside at nine in the morning because,  
"babe, im pretty sure i saw a stray cat in the yard, just fuckin... you gotta see it." and he's excited and has too much damn energy considering how early it is, but you let him hold your hand while you stand on the porch in your yard and scan for the cat your husband claims to have seen. (which is nowhere to be found, and after ten minutes of half-assed 'searching' you're cold, and he's got his arm around your shoulder holding you into his side as he guides the two of you back into the house, mumbling something about "it must've slipped through the fence into the neighbor's yard, i dunno." or some shit along those lines. you're half asleep and you can't hear him no matter how hard you try to, you just give him a little "yeah, yeah, im sure, jamie." in response and hope it suffices.) so your morning started at least an hour earlier than you would've liked it to, but it's okay, you guess, because it was an extra hour spent in safe silence behind hot mugs of coffee and you're happy anyways.

as the afternoon rolls around that day, jim works in the garage on his bikes and you find yourself bringing him snacks and probably too much water, because you notice as they're starting to become a forgotten collection of glasses next to him, but you just want an excuse to be around him.  
eventually you bring a book and your phone to the garage with you and you sit in a shitty lawn chair a few feet away, cuz he's your husband, damnit, you dont need a reason to be near him.  
and he looks up at you a few hours later with a dopey smile on his face, and you give him a tired one in return as he stands. and he kisses you when he gets close enough, & it's just what you needed to wrap up this weirdly exhausting day.   
so he takes your hands and pulls you out of your chair and you both walk inside, & you're hazy and he smells bad but you couldnt care less. it's good.

the days pour by, but they're less bleedy now, especially because jim wakes you up early most days to show you something new or just cuz, and that's okay. (bonus points for the days he wakes you up and pretends to be sleeping the second you open your eyes just to fuck with you. it brings a corny smile to your face; you cant help it.)

and it's only a matter of time before the school you're working for finally solidifies a way for you to sorta kinda teach your kiddos safely and the smile on your face nearly splits it in two because seeing their little faces on your computer screen makes your day just that much better. and you dont feel like your life is deteriorating as much anymore and your job doesnt feel like it's going down the drain, so that's a plus.  
and your smile sticks around for a good 25 minutes after you end the call with your little class cuz it was just so good to see them again, even just through a screen. and jim notices while you're in the kitchen grabbing a water bottle, and he hugs you from behind & leaves a kiss on your neck just because he loves you and he's just happy you're happy. you both even sleep in the next day but it doesnt feel like a chore like it did when it was just what you did each day, because you're doing it for your own merit and self fulfillment, and not because it makes the day go by faster.

jim wakes you a couple days later, though, probably around 7, and you're grumpy cuz he's pulling you urgently outside to listen to the birds chirp from your back porch, but he sits and pulls you into his lap, so you're not upset for long, and you both sit and just listen as they sing.

it's not that bad. and he's cute, anyways.


End file.
